


Paradise Found

by yesshirbert



Series: Paradise Found [1]
Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Canon compliant-ish, Coming of Age, Confessions, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Or I tried, Rating May Change, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, dash of smut, eventual dating, little hurt comfort, reki has lots of feelings, very cliched
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesshirbert/pseuds/yesshirbert
Summary: A week after Langa's race with ADAM, Reki's still hung up on the whole thing and doesn't trust his own conflicting feelings about it. He wants to trust Langa but it feels like they are moving further apart.Some pining, some flirting, some shameless hints of potential smut and promises of what's to come.Ongoing fic, will update weekly!
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Series: Paradise Found [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156061
Comments: 19
Kudos: 143





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reki POV. Some chapters may be Langa's POV. Not Beta'd but let me know if you're interested! This is my first fic in a while and so leave me feedback because I'd love to hear your thoughts! Reki and Langa really deserve more fics! :)

“You should stay away from him!” Reki knew what it sounded like, he meant for it to come out more as a demand, not for what it was, a plea. There was no authority behind his words because he understood, deep down that he had no claim over Langa’s own decisions. He’d been attempting to rein in his distress, hoping against hope that even though Langa’s steel-aqua eyes were fixed on his own raging amber ones, that he didn’t notice his desperation. If Langa noticed… well he might ask himself  _ why _ and Reki didn’t know he had the willpower to vocalize how afraid he was of him getting hurt and losing him again. 

Sure he could be projecting the loss of his first skating friend, someone who’d introduced him to the sport, he had after all, secretly promised to himself that he’d always be there for Langa and never quit out on him. But after witnessing the way Langa raced behind ADAM, his eyes burning as blue flames raging and consuming. It was terrifying, but he couldn’t bring himself to look away from the screens, completely captivated by his sheer determination, even despite the bile rising to his throat. Langa and ADAM had embraced because he’d figured out a way to beat him at his own sick game by playing into it himself and maybe Reki remembered seeing his clenched teeth turn into a beaming grin for just a nanosecond. 

Disgust boiled beneath Reki’s skin at that moment, because how dare ADAM tug and pull at Langa like a rag doll, whilst declaring his own twisted love for his whole game. This is all it had to be to him, a game, a distraction from whatever he did during his day to day life. He couldn’t let Langa get caught up in the fake thrills of it all, in the theatricality of ADAM, even if he suspected that if the roles were reversed and Reki was a skating prodigy, then he’d be enthralled by it too. He sure had been when he’d been prepared for ADAM himself, but he’d had a crude awakening and the injuries to show for it. 

Reki learned his lesson, but he feared… It seemed like Langa hadn’t had that much fun skating before in his life. 

God, what was he getting himself into? 

Sadly, Langa had broken his promise to him before. Reki had placed his fist over his heart, felt the warmth of his skin and his beating heart, and Langa had promised to not be reckless. Then Reki’d never been so scared of losing someone else again before. He’d also promised never to quit skating, but what if Reki couldn’t be what he needed anymore? 

All of these worries spiraled within Reki’s stream of consciousness in a matter of seconds and he hadn’t noticed Langa’s eyes had averted his when he answered, “Got it.”

And Reki wanted to believe him. 

And he wanted to believe all the complex feelings coursing through him and his anger and desperation weren’t born from jealousy. 


	2. Chapter 2

A week went by and Reki’s arm and head were back to prime condition. The kids at school had been teasing him about his new injuries for weeks, claiming he couldn’t be much of a good skater if he managed to acquire all sorts of scrapes and bruises in intervals of a couple weeks or days, but he mostly laughed them off and told them to try it for themselves some time. Then they’d all predictably leave him alone. Once that had bothered him, well, not since Langa had come around. 

Langa had NOT been teased while he was still learning to skate and had a myriad of bandaids all over his face, hands, and arms. Which Reki obviously did not resent at all. Especially not when said blue-haired boy occasionally turned towards the window to look as though he was distracted by students screwing around in the quad, but was really trying to hide his smiles. 

“What’s so interesting?” Reki questioned, once his so-called friends moved on to the next sorry classmate on the other side of the class. Seriously, he was all better now and they  _ still _ had nothing better to do other than remind him of how much of a klutz he was. 

Langa turned, his eyes were steely and cool as ever, but kept his very not inconspicuous smirk behind the palm of his hand, “I wouldn’t call it interesting, more amusing than anything.” 

Reki felt a blush coming onto his cheeks and he wanted to feel dignified outrage over Langa’s blatant enjoyment of his own ridicule, but he could only half-heartedly outstretch his leg to kick him in the shin like a toddler, “I still don’t get what’s so funny!” 

“Hey! I wasn’t laughing at you.” 

“You were clearly trying to keep yourself from laughing at me by covering your—-“

“Jesus Reki, I was smiling,” he said, all traces of said smile now gone. Same old stoic Langa, “it was like you wanted to be mad at them for making fun of you, but you clearly like all of the attention.” 

Reki didn’t know what to say to that or what he meant by those words, but he felt his blush deepen against his will and so he huffed off about how the class was about to start and he needed to finish some of his homework, opened his work journal and pretended to work. 

Surprisingly, he continued to feel Langa’s gaze on him, burning a hot hole into his side profile, “What are you staring at now?” 

“Have you been sleeping any better?” Reki immediately knew he was referencing the persistently dark circles under his eyes. It’s only been a week since Langa battled ADAM, two weeks since he’d started having fever dreams of his worst nightmare… Let’s just say his quality of sleep could be better. 

He could still feel Langa’s stare and it made his chest warm to visualize the concern in his still water eyes, but he couldn’t bear to look up at him because he didn’t want to unpack  _ why  _ he would feel such things. There’s no reasonable explanation for why Reki could feel the heat pool under his skin at the memory of screaming Langa’s name after waking up in class. 

Reki shrugged, “I’m fine.”


	3. Chapter 3

While skating after school, Langa had persisted in taking it easy given his recent injuries and even had the gall to advise him towards wearing protective gear. 

“What the hell,” Reki said, almost in disbelief, “What’s up with you?” 

Langa kicked up his board, looking up at Reki from his position on the top of a ramp, he covered his eyes from the sun’s rays, “I’m just—“

Reki stood up and rode his skateboard down the ramp and did a railside off of the rail on the adjacent side of the park, only wavering slightly from a lack of practice but otherwise had good form. He kicked up his board a little too aggressively to prove a point. It numbed him to not be able to feel neither excitement or exhilaration when otherwise, he’d be practically jumping for joy over landing that move. 

He met Langa’s eyes, his hair almost white against the sun and his skin impossibly pale, it hurt just to look at him. It hurt to ruminate over his hang-ups on ADAM and the race and the lingering possibility that Langa had lied to him. 

He didn’t notice Langa had moved to approach him, his skateboard propped on his side, too transfixed on his week-old memories and how he thought he could see a spark in his eyes, “That was…great. You are great.” 

Again, Reki didn’t know what to say and he didn’t want Langa to see him blush multiple times in a day, he miserably burns at the uncharacteristic compliment, shifting his feet. Since their silence proved problematic in the area of not overthinking things, Reki took a breath, trying to slow his heartbeat down. Damn was he angry. There was no reason, other than to patronize him, for Langa to compliment a move he’d mastered in a matter of only a few tries. 

He settled on “I need a drink” like a coward and left towards the nearest pair of vending machines, he bought a coke for him (because he was not going to start a diet regimen anytime soon, thank you very much Miya) and debated for a solid minute on whether he would get Langa anything and eventually decided on water. 

Reki found Langa perched on their usual spot, a low ramp on the east side of the park, the sun continued to play in his air, gracing him with a light-show of silver and blue hues. God, his heart clenched again, he really didn’t understand what was happening to him.

Before he could find the energy to hop on his board and effectively run away, he plopped down on his bum next to the blue-haired boy and handed him the water, “Sorry I didn’t ask what you wanted first.” 

Langa shrugged and accepted it with a tiny smile. Once Reki didn’t think he deserved it. He must’ve looked guilty because as if on cue, he said, “You seem…grumpy today.” 

He stifled a humorless laugh, “You could say that.” 

“I was just trying to remind you that you can still take things slow, you look tired—“

“Would  _ you  _ take things slow, Langa? Have you ever? Cause I seem to remember you being reckless and impulsive. I know I can be the same way but that was before…”

Reki saw Langa react to his statement and it was his turn to frown, “This is about ADAM isn’t it?” 

Reki bit back a sarcastic remark because of course, it was. Even if he’d tried his best all week to paint on a smile and act as if he wasn’t plagued by constant nightmares of his best friend dying in ever creative ways on the S track by the ADAM’s hand, “Can we not talk about that asshole?”

He hated that he sounded like some stubborn young kid, but he couldn’t stop, “Reki, I said I’d stay away from him.” 

He stopped his fists from clenching by unscrewing the cap of his coke and took a big chug. This all sounded suspiciously like Langa was just attempting to placate his worries, while ignoring the fact that he was a big part of why, despite his injuries now being healed, he still couldn’t shake the shock or the hurt. 

He just had to say something, “Yeah, you also said you wouldn’t be reckless but you risked so much during your race I couldn’t breathe.”  _ And I can’t lose you.  _

Reki had closed his eyes because he was so frustrated, he feared he’d cry. He’d said too much, but then he felt Langa shift to sit in front of him, leaning on his right arm and blocking the sun. He opened his eyes to find Langa not meeting his gaze, “Reki, you saw for yourself that I can handle ADAM.” 

He didn’t want to believe this, even though he’d been mentally preparing for it for days, “So you’re completely backtracking on your other promise—“

“I didn’t promise…”

Reki scoffed, “It was implied!” 

“I’m not asking him for another race.”

“So you’ll accept if he challenges you?”

Langa looked down for a moment, his eyes were so lost, “I don’t know and I thought you didn’t want to talk about ADAM.” 

Reki recoiled at the mention of his name again and finished off his water to do something with the anger building inside of him. He just knew Langa would find a way to steer the conversation away from being reckless  _ again. _

“Okay, well I don’t want you babying me!” 

Before Reki could process his own movements, he’d grasped Langa’s sun-warmed face and shook his head back and forth a couple of times. He felt himself flush a bit and worried his hands were sweating. Wow, how big could Langa’s eyes get? They rivaled his own, he lowered his hands to his shoulders, maybe he’d crossed a line. 

Langa sighed, “I’m not trying to baby you and you should know your limitations.”

“I know my limitations just fine, you’re the one who—“

“We’re different Reki!”

His eyes had gone steely again and Reki’s own narrowed. He couldn’t stop his hands from clenching into fists. Reki didn’t want to feel hurt by his words, he wanted anger because that was an emotion he could deal with. Anger was better than grappling with the fact that Langa had realized how incompetent Reki was in comparison and how he only slowed him down.

“Yeah we are,” Reki said, pushing off of Langa’s shoulders to stand up to gather his backpack and his board. 

Langa didn’t make an attempt to move and his voice seemed smaller than ever, “You know I didn’t mean it like that.” 

But Reki ignored him and skated home. Langa didn’t bother going after him. 


	4. Chapter 4

It had only been 26 hours and no, he hadn’t been able to sleep well. 

Reki didn’t know what to do with himself. Langa wasn’t much of a texter and so he tried not to feel peeved over not having received a message from him, it didn’t even need to be an apology, just…anything. This was the longest period of time they hadn’t messaged each other, skated together, just seen each other during their whole friendship. Sure it had only been a couple of months but  _ still.  _

But honestly, he wasn’t sure he would’ve even texted him back if he did, because he was stubborn and what had Langa essentially called him in class? An attention-whore?

Fine, Reki could even meet him in the middle and also apologize for being so passive-aggressive, or just aggressive-aggressive yesterday. He wanted to know that they were still alright and somehow move past all of it. He wanted his best friend back and wanted to go back to before all of the ADAM nonsense. 

While trying to sleep last night, Reki had given some thought to the origin of his snappiness and short-temper, it wasn’t so much envy over Langa’s skills and performance against ADAM, it was very scary to think about but it felt more like he now hated him more than ever because he didn’t have the right to try and lay claim over Langa (not that Reki did either, but he  _ was  _ his closest friend) and he may be jealous. For a whole week, every time he closed his eyes and saw ADAM crudely pushing Langa to him in a mock dance love affair…it sent red hot rage straight to his heart and he just hid his face in his hands and tried not to scream. 

So that wasn’t ideal and since it was the weekend, he was thankfully off from work, his mom had forced him to finish some chores around the house, clean his room, do his laundry, and play legos and dollies with his sisters. In contrast to other weekends when he was itching to sneak away and skate with Langa, it’d been a happy distraction from his spiraling thoughts. Except for when his younger sister asked about Langa with a flush on her cheeks and he just knew she had a tiny crush on him. It was innocent and cute but Reki wasn’t really in the mood to tease her about it, except to say “get in line” referencing Langa’s dozen admirers in school, of course. 

“You should come with us big bro!” His sister basically screamed, tugging him towards the door. Reki wasn’t in the mood to tag along to his aunt’s house and be bothered to play with all his baby cousins all evening long. 

“No thanks, I’m staying home to do homework.” Really, he was planning on sketching new skateboard designs and working in his shed. 

His mom must have noticed his bad mood and so she didn’t pry as he pried his sister off of him despite her wails and closed the door behind them after telling him that there was money for delivery and left-overs in the fridge. 

Which now left him all alone at his desk some two-hours later, sketching in his notebook under soft lamplight and blasting music into his headset. 

His phone buzzed and he almost fell from his chair from the shock. He reached into his jeans and opened his messages: 

**Langa:** _Reki_ _I’m outside your house._

Reki read it again and checked it was actually from Langa for a second. 

**Langa:** _ I’ve been ringing your doorbell for five minutes.  _

**Langa** _ : Reki please answer the door.  _

**Langa** **_:_ ** _ Maybe you’re not home. Please ignore my messages then. _

**Langa:** _ Unless you are home and are already ignoring me. I didn’t mean to show up out of anywhere but I wanted to talk to you.  _

**_Langa_ ** _ : You probably aren’t even home, sorry.  _

**_Langa:_ ** _ Actually could you delete this whole text thread, please.  _

_ T _ hrowing his headphones onto his bed, Reki sprinted out his room, and to the front door before Langa either gave himself a panic attack or left altogether. For some reason, he felt the need to check the peephole before opening up, maybe just to give himself more time to drum up the courage to face his friend. Sure enough, Langa was already down the yard and getting back on DOPE’s bike. 

He quickly unlocked the door and sped walked down the yard, trying not to seem too eager to see him, he nervously tugged his hands into his hoodie and realized it was actually pretty cold outside. 

Langa had noticed him and took off his helmet, he didn’t have a jacket or hoodie on him, just a thin black shirt. Reki knew he must be cold given his nose was slightly pink but his face was still passive, “You’re home.” 

Reki smiled sheepishly, placing his hand behind his head and tugging at his wild red tresses out of habit, “Yeah, I couldn’t hear you ring, I was blasting music and had headphones on.” 

Langa nodded, staring down at the handlebars, “I was making my way back from a delivery and wanted to say hi.” 

Right, Reki forgot he worked that day, “Cool, hi.”

He cringed at himself and wanted to disappear to anywhere where Langa’s eyes weren’t boring to him. 

“I was going to see if you wanted to hang out and go get noodles with me,” he said, his hair impossibly darker under fluorescent lights, sometimes hiding his eyes from Reki, “…But I didn’t notice I’m out of gas….until now” 

Reki smiled and let out a small laugh, “Maybe you should’ve mentioned you were going to treat me to food while you were blowing up my phone,” Langa’s ears were red and Reki didn’t know if he was embarrassed or just cold, “Now that you’re stranded anyway, you can treat yourself to whatever is in my fridge if you want?” 

Great Reki, we’ve already established that he’s stranded, he doesn’t even have his board on him. What is he going to do, walk home? 

He was both terrified of Langa choosing to stay for an impromptu dinner with him and or choosing to brave the cold and darkness of night to walk home instead. 

Thankfully (or not), Langa nodded and stepped off the bike, walking it into Red’s yard and locked it beside the shed. 

Reki walked him inside and locked the door behind them, Langa was already making his way to the kitchen, “You’ve been here, make yourself at home. Mom and my sisters are gone for the rest of the night at my aunt’s house. You likely remember but I’m not too good in the kitchen, but there’s food in the fridge you can help yourself to, if you want and I’m going to turn up the heat for you, you’re still kind of pink-ish?” Reki rambled and Dear God, he hoped for the sweet release of a stone-cold punch to the head, maybe another concussion, that would justify why he’s acting like a complete idiot. 

Langa turned his head around and sure enough, he was pink-ish on account of Reki acting mad no doubt. Thankfully, it seems like his friend isn’t going to actively torment him about his outburst, “No, it’s not that cold actually. Are you hungry?” 

Reki tried to remember if he’d eaten since lunch but then his stomach betrayed him by growling like a Kraken lost at sea, “I could eat!” 

Langa smiled and turned back to open the fridge, “Do you want an omelet? I’m actually pretty good at them.” 

“Dude, I love omelets but for dinner?” Langa shrugged, already pulling a carton of eggs from the fridge, “You don’t have to do that! We can order in.”

“No, that’s okay. I like cooking,” Langa said, only half paying attention, too concentrated on assembling the ingredients he needs and appliances, maneuvering his kitchen as he lived there. It was so domestic and unexpected that Reki had to rub his eyes to make sure he hadn’t fallen asleep at his desk and was dreaming this up, “Reki? Why don’t you sit down and dice some tomatoes, mushrooms, grate this cheese…” Reki had stopped listening and had somehow found himself already seated on his kitchen island and mindlessly cutting anything in front of him. He was mostly only able to stare at Langa with his mouth open, who’d found a random apron no one even used and was cracking eggs and whisking away like something out of a prime-time cooking show. 

Somehow, he’d managed to cut, dice, and slice everything Langa had given him to the best of his ability and watching him prepare their omelets with his head on his hands. It was nice seeing Langa be so passionate and in his element doing something other than skating, it was surprising. 

“You really like cooking,” Reki took a deep breath, “Wow, it smells  _ really _ good.” 

Langa gave him another little rare smile and asked him where their plates and silverware are and then he remembered he hadn’t unloaded the dishwasher. Reki set the island because he didn’t want to deal with moving out of the cozy kitchen and moved a barstool into Langa’s side to sit opposite him. 

Then Langa took hold of Reki’s right wrist and held it up for inspection, similar to how he’d looked for Langa’s own wounds not so long ago, “Uh, what are you doing?” 

His voice came out shaky and small, he could feel Langa’s breath on his hand, he’d hardly been this close enough to  _ feel  _ him like this. It was…comforting, once he got over how weird it was. Even if he wasn’t one to shy away from physical contact, ever. But he couldn’t look away, Langa’s furrowed eyebrows were focusing on his fingers. Reki followed his line of sight and frowned at the sight of a drop of blood on his index finger. Huh, weird he hadn’t noticed it at all. Must be because of all the skateboarding accidents he’d had over the years, he’d been concussed and broken bones, what’s one tiny paper cut? 

“You cut yourself,” Langa said, sure enough, Reki felt his finger heat up and sensitivity rose up to dull pain. 

“Yeah it's cool, must’ve cut it while—“ Before he could finish his statement, Langa had taken his finger to his lips and  _ sucked (oh God, what is happening? That’s his tongue on my fucking finger) _ away from the tiny droplet of blood and felt almost like a kiss and Reki couldn’t move and they were too close and not only was his hand now tingling all overshooting a wave of electricity that went down his arm and spine, but his face must be tomato red at this point. There was a strangled noise left floating in the hot and shared air between them, it took Reki a second to realize it was him, “ _ Ngh, dude what? _ ” 

Langa retracted his hand, his cheeks rosy and a perfect contrast with his hair, but no real hint of embarrassment. While Reki really needed to escape and take several deep breaths before even attempting to look his friend in the eyes again. His lips were pursed, “Sorry, it’s just something my mom would do when I was younger.”

The things this boy was doing to him, Reki just knew this was going to be a long night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been trying to pace this the best I can, this is an unusually long (for me) chapter. Hope ya'll like it.

Reki’s jaw flew open after remembering to steal his hand back from Langa in outrage, “Dude, we’re not kids anymore and you’re not my mom!” He yelled as he went into the restroom down the hall to wash his hand, find a bandaid and try to control his beating heart. 

Okay sure, Reki had begun to maybe suspect he was feeling more jumpy and angsty than usual because of his raging hormones, but shouldn’t he be getting past that phase soon? It wasn’t like he had a father or brothers to ask, and his mom was out of the question because it’d be too awkward. Why did his feelings of concern for his best friend and other… complicated ones have to intermingle like this all of a sudden? Ah yes, the jealousy. But that didn’t need to mean in a romantic way whatsoever, they were friends and he couldn’t lose Langa like that! 

But that doesn’t explain why Langa was being so— No, it was all in his own head, he needed to deal with his issues to preserve their friendship and act like the adults they are. 

Reki had the balls to go back into the kitchen and the food was ready a few minutes later. Langa had gratefully avoided looking at him and proceeded to act as if nothing was out of the ordinary. It tasted even better than he imagined. Without even thinking, he let out a tiny moan, and his eyes felt like they were going to fall from their sockets, his leg moved on its own and struck on his knee. He murmured a sorry and quickly took a chug of water to clear his throat. 

Oh God, what was with him? That came out wrong. He clearly didn’t get enough sleep or maybe he was actually dreaming. Please let it be the latter…

No such luck, Langa stared at him with wide eyes and his lips slightly agape, another blush appearing, “Uh, do you like it?”

Reki’s face may be melting off, he likely matched his hair at this point. It wasn’t like he wasn’t prone to be an appreciative and vocal eater, but it didn’t usually happen in very quiet spaces, or cluster-phobic spaces, or while he had Langa’s or anyone’s undivided attention. 

“Yeah, sorry. It’s amazing, you’re—thanks!” Reki violently dug into the rest of his omelet to shut himself up but then noticed Langa had barely eaten any of his, “Are you not hungry?” 

“No, not really,” Reki was already done with his portion, so Langa slid what was left of his to Reki’s side, “You can have the rest.”

Reki didn’t need to be told twice and in his enthusiasm, he bumped shins with him again, “My bad.” 

“It’s fine, I’m all legs,” Reki laughed because it was true, Langa really was all legs and somehow always graceful. He’d finished the second omelet and sighed from sheer bliss that only comes after having eaten a delicious meal, “I’m glad you liked it.” 

Reki opened his eyes to meet Langa, he still sat with impeccable posture and back to his normally pale self. His sight narrowed in on his friend, “Don’t think I’ve forgiven you just because your cooking’s wooed me.” 

“I wasn’t trying-sorry” Langa’s leg had grazed his outer thigh and if Reki hadn’t suspected his love language to be physical touch, it sure was now, because neither of them had made an attempt to get out the way.…Well, Langa couldn’t really on account of how long his legs were and so… yeah maybe Reki should move. Even if it felt so right and comfortable in a way that wasn’t actually uncomfortable at all, “I just wanted to talk things out.”

“Okay, but first I should pick up,” Reki moved to the other side of the island and gathered all their plates, hiding his blush. Unfortunately, it only grew deeper on account of the space being so small, he couldn’t help brushing against Langa’s back. He eventually stopped apologizing and prayed his infuriating friend would move, but his warmth felt comforting and grounded the space. Reki didn’t want to be avoiding their conversation, but he didn’t want to pop their bubble any sooner than necessary. 

Reki nervously says something about their family having just done their weekly chores and if he left dishes out his mom would kill him and so Langa offers to dry their dishes alongside him. Again, the kitchen was too small or maybe Langa just always took too much space, but their shoulders would brush occasionally, making Reki smile a bit because he didn’t feel the need to apologize or try to make more space. This was normal, he could get used to it, no need to make a big deal out of his own issues with possibly being more into his friend than he’d ever anticipated. Langa didn’t seem to mind either and dried the dishes and put them away like he’d lived there his whole life. 

“Not to ignore our argument or anything, but have you thought about moving in together after we graduate? Be roommates?” Reki said, imagining them being roomies and being able to go out and skate or just talk about skating whenever they wanted to. 

Langa thought about it for a second and smiled a bit, “I haven’t really, but if I were to move in with someone, it’d be you. I don’t know about leaving my mom though.” 

He nodded his understanding like his heart wasn’t flapping about like a dead fish at Langa and him living together because he needed to be a bit sensitive to his mom. Reki had basically finished and made to turn a little too abruptly and stepped further into Langa’s personal space, crowding him against the island. His blue eyes widened, “Sorry!” But he also didn’t step away from him either, in his haste, his fire red mop of hair now covered his eyes, hairband all disheveled. 

“No problem, it’s me I’m too—“ 

“Dude, we’re basically the same height,” Reki remarked, trying to control his gravity-defying hair, but he’d frozen when he heard Langa chuckle, “Let me help.” 

Langa moved his hands out of the way to fix him up himself. Reki wanted to walk out in a huff about being treated like a child but his deft and slightly damp fingers pulling at his hair felt too heavenly and other sappy comparisons, there were even goosebumps forming under his hoodie while he bit his lip to prevent a sigh or worse from further humiliating him. 

“Eh, thanks,” he said once Langa seemed to be done taming his hair but his hands lingered on both sides of his face, one kinda floating in air beside his ear and the other moving a red lock out of his eyes and he took a deep breath when he saw the icy concentration behind his eyes, his lips slightly ajar enough for Reki to smell toothpaste and delicious omelet on him.

“Are you wearing eye makeup?” He asked, waking Reki up from his trance. 

“What? No, why?” 

Langa blinked, “Are you sure?” 

“Uhh, I think _I’d_ know and _you_ should know what my eyes look like Langa. Have you been meaning to ask me for a while now or something?”

Reki was about to move away and run to the living room or his bedroom and lock the door when he heard Langa whisper, “It’s just they’re very pretty.”

Okay, now he was going to combust and evaporate into the atmosphere in a puff of fire and smoke. It’d been a relatively good life. Jesus, they were still close enough to kiss, (and if what it felt like when Langa licked his tiny wound was any indication, then his lips are very kissable) it would be so easy and he now was fairly sure that was not something platonic best friends ever thought about but Langa calling his eyes pretty wasn’t platonic…Could it be? Throwing caution to the wind, Reki continued to stare at Langa’s lips and willed for the courage to move, but his hands still felt so safe and warm.

“Reki I need to tell you something,” Langa said, clearing his throat and finally moving away, took off the apron and walked into the living room and Reki felt at a loss but followed after him anyway, “I’m sorry for being so weird all of a sudden.” 

His heart sank, of course, there was a reasonable explanation for this and it didn’t involve Langa having any sort of reciprocal feelings, “Yeah, I mean, I’m usually the one who’s all handsy and in your space, huh?” He commented sheepishly, throwing his arm behind his back and scratched his head nervously, trying to think about the warmth spreading onto both their faces as they likely remembered Langa’s tongue on Reki’s finger. 

“Yeah…I miss that,” Langa said, turning to look at him and his eyes were deep and so reflective against the warm tones of his house. Reki thought he wasn’t going to say anything else until “I miss you.” 

Reki shifted on his feet and looked down, too overwhelmed by all the sincerity, even of the things unsaid, “I’m right here Langa.” 

His friend sighed and actually rubbed his temples, “You know what I mean. For weeks I’ve seen you look exhausted every day and you are easily wounded up and lash out. I’m sorry for saying that stuff at the park, you know I didn’t mean it like that.” 

“You’re right though, you are the better skater and don’t need me to help you. I shouldn’t hover over your decisions and just let you do your thing,” Reki said, promising to himself that he would give Langa his space because he was just holding him back. 

“I do need your help, Reki. You taught me how to skate, you were patient with me for weeks, even took the time to design me my own board and I’ve never been good with words so I could’ve told you how much I appreciate you. I know you’re probably thinking that you’re burdening me in my skating but I’m the one who’s impulsive and don’t think about how my actions might affect you…I forget because you’re so brave and loyal and talented and sweet and amazing—-“ 

It was Reki’s turn to interrupt him by jumping into Langa’s arms and wrapping himself around like a barnacle of second-skin. And this time, Langa caught him and anchored him and wouldn’t let go. Wow, he smells good, like traffic, gas, and soap, like Langa. 

“You missed this, huh?” Reki sighed, finally detangling himself from Langa’s strong and solid frame, grinning at him like an idiot, “And you think I’m brave and amazing and everything else?”

“I really did and you are. I’m not just saying that because you’re my first best friend,” Langa smiled and it was beautiful. 

Reki sighed, taking Langa’s face in his hands, “I’m not that brave. If I was, I would’ve had the courage to do this.” 

He took his time, approaching Langa’s lips, darting his eyes back and forth from his heavy-lidded eyes and back to his mouth before finally pressing their lips together. It was slow and somehow messy and that made it all the more passionate.

This was blissful, beautiful, even if neither really didn’t know what they were doing and they still needed to talk and clear the air, but at this moment it could matter less. There were only the sounds of their heavy breaths and sighs and Reki wanted to swallow all of Langa’s ardent sounds and keep them hidden for himself forever in a fault of memories he would cherish, along with the first time they’d met and skated together and talked about the infinities of skating. No amount of time would be enough to erase any pathetic memories of ADAM touching Langa like he was something to be owned and not set free. 

Reki let out a shy breath before continuing to taste Langa’s mouth, Langa sighed into his lips while grasping at his hips to pull him further into the embrace. His mind wasn’t working but he vaguely thought of the exciting opportunity to softly nibble on his lower lip, he grabbed at Langa’s throat and angled him downwards but it was clumsy and inexperienced so he ended up grazing their teeth in the process. Langa didn’t seem to mind, in fact, he groaned hotly into his mouth in surprise and it went straight to Reki’s lower abdomen, a fire blazing inside of him. He felt Langa’s fingers travel under his hoodie and tug him impossibly closer, leaving what felt like scratch marks in their wake, Reki could feel every inch of his body against him and he tasted like a homecoming and freedom and fuck he was licking into Langa’s mouth like a whimpering puppy because he couldn’t believe he could be the cause for Langa to lose his cool like this.

“ _Langa, fuuu—“_

This better not be a dream, this better not be a dream. 

Suddenly, Reki felt Langa’s pulse quicken and neck heat up further under his touch and he wanted to somehow make his way to that pulse point because based on the fevered sounds Langa was making his neck must be very sensitive BUT his phone annoyingly started buzzing in his back pocket. 

He didn’t want to stop kissing Langa’s now tender lips or derail his plans of exploration but he felt him carefully break the kiss and push his hips away. Reki groaned from the loss of contact and he could’ve kissed him again just from the sight of Langa’s swollen red lips, rosy cheeks, and pupils blown so wide, he could see himself reflected in them. He thought he’d die from blushing too hard just from catching glimpses of his own state…they looked near _indecent_. Maybe he could just kiss him again, he hadn’t let go of his hips, he could feel burning from his nails on him…

“Reki, kiss me later…You should maybe answer that,” Langa’s voice rumbled and it was not, not hot in its almost panting but resigned way as he slowly let go of him. Reki grinned at his suggestion and went for his phone to check his messages. All blood drained from his face. 

“Fuck me my mom and sisters are here. Quick go to my room, mom CANNOT see us like this!”

**Author's Note:**

> Please subscribe if you're interested, also would appreciate any lovely comments!


End file.
